


Дом

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Het, Ratings: G, Road Trips, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: роад-стори без стори.
Kudos: 2





	Дом

После Рабоны он стал умнее: обзавелся теплым одеялом, котелком и двумя ложками. Ох уж те черные дни до прихода в Святой город: Лаки был еще такой неопытный и глупый, только мешался и замедлял Клэр. И, страшно вспомнить, они тогда бог знает сколько ели вяленого варана. Вид ящериц до сих пор вызывает у Лаки тошноту.

Он таскает свой нехитрый скарб за спиной — в длинном свертке, прикрепленном к широкой перевязи, — и чувствует себя маленькой деятельной улиткой, которая уперто волочется вперед. Сперва у него ужасно болели ноги, но через неделю Лаки привык, втянулся в размеренный темп, который задавала Клэр. Ему повезло не заболеть, хотя почти каждая ночь проходила поверх одеяла на голой земле. Он приспособился на выданные деньги закупаться необходимыми харчами в селениях, мимо которых лежал их путь.

Эти селения разные. Сонные городки с центральной площадью, мощенной брусчаткой, с ратушей и каменной церковью. Деревни, где гуси и утки за будь здоров бродят по улицам, собаки лают из каждого двора, а любопытные детишки виснут на воротах. И еще хутора на три деревянные хаты за частоколом, за который Лаки пускают только потому, что он пришел в обществе клеймор.

Иногда Лаки вспоминает приятелей-ровесников, мальчишек, для которых в родном городе с его почти выработанными шахтами нет ни дела, ни будущего. Вспоминает их разговоры о дальних краях, о больших дорогах, о том, что наемным работникам везде рады — глупая, наивная болтовня, которой они сами себя подбадривали, как будто на свете нет ни йома, ни разбойников, как будто мир в самом деле только для того и создан, чтобы дать шанс проявить себя всем этим Мартинам, Джонасам, Куртам и Лаки. И вот он идет вперед, и ни единой душе из его прежних знакомых в жизни не увидать столько, сколько видел он: витражи в рабонском кафедральном соборе, журчащие ключевой водой фонтаны, богатые и бедные постоялые дворы и узкие улочки, на которых двум путникам не разминуться, а дом наступает на дом, отвоевывая место, и даже приморские города, где террасы, заполненные домами и лавками, спускаются к самому бескрайнему, грозному морю.

И еще: пустые деревни, за версту разящие покойниками, улицы, залитые густой и вонючей йомской кровью, и то, как темнота тянет к костру лапы, похожие на ветки, когда Клэр куда-нибудь уходит, оставляя его в лесу.

Лаки видел уже так много, но по-настоящему важно только то, что указывает ему путь, двигаясь на три шага впереди, — белая фигура Клэр, меч за ее спиной. Ему кажется, Клэр никогда не была маленькой и никогда не мечтала о бесконечной дороге — она просто появилась на свет такой, какая есть, и сразу пошла на свою войну, потому что для этого и была создана. Однажды Лаки спрашивает ее, что бы она делала, будь обычной женщиной. Клэр так долго, невыносимо долго молчит, что Лаки начинает считать ее шаги и успевает сбиться со счета, когда она наконец отвечает, наморщив светлые брови:

— Я бы… у меня был бы дом.

И Лаки больше не расспрашивает: где бы был этот дом, на сколько комнат, и чем бы она зарабатывала на жизнь, и что бы росло в огороде, и какую бы скотину и птицу она завела, и что бы стала носить, и пошла ли бы замуж? Потому что ответ приходит, как озарение: Клэр не знает. Это самое большее, что она может сказать.

После Рабоны у Лаки не получается застать ее спящей, но он не бросает попыток пересидеть Клэр, дождаться, пока она уснет. Однажды у него почти выходит, и на грани сна и яви он чувствует, как Клэр садится рядом на землю и медленно, неуверенно гладит его по волосам. Лаки хочет сказать ей, что все будет хорошо, но не находит сил открыть глаза. Он не решается заговорить об этом утром. И дорога все стелется и стелется — бесконечный сверток выбеленного солнцем полотна, и ритмично, размеренно лязгают обитые железом сапоги Клэр, и бьет по спине нехитрый скарб, и маленькая улиточка Лаки волочется вперед, пытаясь вспомнить, каким был дом, оставленный позади, и какая там была птица, и скотина, и что они с родителями ели по воскресеньям, но выбеленная дорога и белая спина Клэр, перечеркнутая мечом, застят взгляд и обесцвечивают воспоминания.

И когда одним утром перед Лаки раскидывается Гонал — белокаменный и разрушенный, ползущий со склона к океану, — он вдруг думает, что не видел ничего прекраснее, и что все это показала ему Клэр, и что они никогда, никогда, никогда не расстанутся, потому что дом отныне там, где она.


End file.
